onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 35
* D''': Dokusha means Reader * '''O: Oda Chapter 328, Page 26 D: Ding-dong ♪ Oda-saan. I have a delivery for you. These are such beautiful flowers. Oh! There's a card. Well then, let's see what's in it. It says "...START THE SBS". Well, please do your best with your job. *click*. O: Thank you, I appreciate it. I reluctantly accept this bouquet of flowers. Yep. I mean, THE SBS STARTED!! (BONN!!) D: Oda-sensei, on p. 104 of Volume 32, panel 6, Chopper and Sanji are dancing, but Sanji is dancing with some old lady!! Who the heck is she?! Just some woman? O: Oh... you mean Marilyn? She was "Miss Skypiea" 40 years ago. The most beautiful woman in Skypiea (back then). God Enel is scary, but so is the flow of time (ooh, that was clever). D''': '''Does the name "Nola" (in Skypiea) come from "nora-inu" (wild dog)? Or is it from "Mont Blanc Noland"? Did she get the name from Kalgara, because he wanted to meet Noland so bad? Thanks! O: The Nola is from "Noland". Seto named her. Chapter 329, Page 46 D: I would like to ask you something, Odacchi. In the first panel of p. 21 of Volume 33, why does Robin give Chopper her half-eaten cotton candy? This makes it an indirect kiss. If she wasn't going to eat the whole thing, she shouldn't have started at all!! O: Look back two pages. "Nami-san, they're selling cotton candy", says Sanji as he brings back two. These are of course for Nami and Robin. It would be unladylike for Robin to take it and give it directly to Chopper, so she shows good manners to Sanji by taking a bite first before handing it over. D: Oda-sensei-sama. Please hear my question. I was just thinking... WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF MR. 4 GOT HIT BY FOXY's NORO NORO BEAM? O: OK, to test this out, I'll pretend to be Mr. 4 saying "Oh crap!!" after being hit by the beam. Ready, set, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... Chapter 331, Page 86 D: Do you remember Ohiru Rider, from the SBS in One Piece Volume 29, p. 148? Today I'm introducing his friend. It's "Asa Pierrot"-kun! He is Buggy's master, and is friends with Ohiru Rider. (Note: Ohiru means noon, and is represented by the kanji ''昼. Asa means morning, and is represented by the kanji 朝''. In both cases, the kanji is transformed into a face as shown here and in SBS Volume 29.) O: Wow. That's interesting, "Asa Pierrot". After the volume in which I drew "Ohiru Rider", many readers start drawing it in the margins of fan letters (*laugh*). So this time I'll add one more person, allow me to introduce "Tsurumihamarumarumushi-jiisan"! Here he is → (Note: Tsurumihamarumarumushi is spelled ''つる三八〇〇ムシ. The symbols all combine together to make the face in the picture.)'' Chapter 334, Page 146 D: Hi there, Oda-sensei. One of the guys in the Franky Family is wearing fishnet tights. Is that his own sense of fashion? Or is that what you're into? I'm so curious, I can't even sleep in class. Please tell me. O: If you'll allow to dispute this point, I can say I am not into that kind of thing at all, SWEETHEART. D: Oda-sensei, I was curious; is Foxy the Silver Fox's Noro Noro no Mi a Logia type, Paramecia type, or Zoan type? I'll be too anxious for your reply to use the bathroom, so hurry it up. O: It's a Paramecia (superhuman) type. Logia (nature) type can turn their bodies into something completely different. Zoan (animal) type can turn into animals. Everything aside from those is lumped into the Paramecia (superhuman) category. However, there are some Paramecia who can change their own bodies, as well. D: Now that so many Devil Fruit have appeared in the series, do you ever wonder if it would have been better to make Luffy eat a different fruit other than the Gomu Gomu no Mi? O: Nope. I absolutely agonized over this before the series began, but not at all since. I love the idea of a rubberman. Well actually, I've flirted with the idea of the Ero Ero no Mi (Love-Love Fruit) maybe 13 times since then. Chapter 335, Page 166 D: Good evening, Oda-sensei!!! I was just wondering what the heck those things on Mont Blanc Noland and Mont Blanc Cricket's heads were. Please choose from the following answers. OK, let's hear the answer. Oh, and keep up the good work. O: Ummmmmmmm... Well... uhhh... how about... A. D: Hello there, Odacchi-sensei! I really really really really really love Robin! But there's something that bothers me. She has such clean and beautiful arms, and when she uses the Hana Hana no Mi powers, it makes pretty arms, right? What if someone with really hairy arms ate the fruit? Would they sprout really hairy arms, too? That would be disgusting. O: Yes. As you can see in the figure above, it is pretty awesome. And so, the SBS ends hair. See you in the next hair-raising volume. Site Navigation fr:SBS Tome 35